Ghosts of the Past
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Jack thought that after his last adventure, he and his wife could relax... Seqeul to Revenge of the Golden Bracelet
1. Can't Find Her

It was a dark stormy night as Jack ran through the empty streets of Tortuga. He was both excited and nervous about being back since he and Roxxi finished moving into their first house together, two years ago...

When he got to his house, he started walking to avoid slipping and falling into his wife's rose garden, which was full of both roses and thorns. Jack didn't know if he was more afraid of the thorns or Roxxi's rage. Once he made it to the door, he took out his key ring and once he found the right key, stuck it into the door and opened it. He found it safe to assume that Roxxi was asleep since the house was silent. He crept up the stairs, down a hall, and opened the master bed room door, and found it empty. Jack walked over to the bed and found a crystal ball. He rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what it meant.

He ran back out of the house and straight to the Faithful Bride, the town's bar. It was full of pirates, who were gambling or telling various stories of treasures or curses, or in some cases, both. Jack smiled, since he had seen all of the things the other pirates were talking about. There were also the usual barmaids, who usual had bad tempers, as Jack had learned years ago, in his old boat...

Then he saw a familiar person walking up to him. "Jasmine!" Jack said. The women look angrier after he said her name. She slapped him. "How could ye just leave yer wife all alone-"

"Have you seen her anywhere?" Jack asked, rubbing his cheek. The Jasmine rolled her eyes. "She told me that she was heading to Port Royal to drop off something, then she was going to go find ye. She told me to slap ye for her if I saw ye." Jack left, with a bottle of rum.

Back at the Black Pearl, Jack walked into his cabin, dripping from all of the rain water he had been walking through, and sat down in his chair. Jack was just started relaxing when Mr. Gibbs ran in. "Heading, Captain?" He asked, causing Jack to roll his eyes. "Port Royal. We need to get there before Roxxi gets there.

* * *

A week later, they got to Port Royal. Jack decided to wait until nightfall to go into town. That night, Jack was walking through town when something grabbed his arm, causing him to jump. He turned around and saw Barbossa standing there, trying not to laugh, with Jack the Monkey on his shoulder, not hold back his laughs. Barbossa then rolled his eyes. "Can't find Roxxi, can you?" He asked. Jack was surprised by the fact that he knew. "How did you know?" Jack asked.

"How can find Roxxi?" Barbossa asked. Jack nodded, agreeing that Roxxi was the type of person you can't find, but you'd have to wait until she finds you. "So, what are you doing here?" Barbossa sighed. "I'm looking for Young Master Turner." Jack shook his head. "No. I mean what are you doing here, in this world?" Jack asked, gesturing around them. Barbossa glared at him. "Would you like to be in the next world?" He asked through clenched teeth. Jack looked at the sky. "I'll have to say no to that offer. We should also be hiding somewhere before we find that Bloody Admiral." They both looked at some shops and saw the Blacksmith shop...

* * *

The next day, Will walked in, threw his jacket, and was about to get to work when he saw Barbossa standing there, waiting for him. Will was not happy to see him. "Barbossa!" Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Will turned around and saw Jack, holding his jacket. Will was surprised to see them getting along. "So, you two have finally partnered up?"

"NO!" Both pirates shouted, scaring the monkey, who was sleeping on a beam above Will's head. Will caught the monkey and handed him to Barbossa. Jack rolled his eyes at Barbossa, then turned to Will. "William, has Roxxi been here yet?" Will nodded. "She left a week ago." Jack sighed. "I heard that she had something to leave here?" Will looked at him, surprised that he didn't know what the something is. "Jack, you don't know what she left?"

"William, I have not seen the woman in two years. How would I know what she left here?" Jack asked. Will rolled his eyes. "So, Barbossa, what are you doing here?" He asked. Barbossa pulled his sword out of it's scabbard. "I just came to get my sword sharpened." He said, handing his sword to Will, who was shocked about that fact that Barbossa was here for such a simple reason. "I can fix this, but I can't have stay in here, Mr. Brown should be coming soon."

"You the old guy that smacked me in the head with the rum bottle the first time I was here? You still work for him?" Jack asked. Will nodded, then he pointed to the back of the room. "There's a hallway over there, if you go down the hall, there's two doors. Go into the door on the right. Mr. Brown never enters that room. Be careful of where you walk, there's a bird's nest somewhere near the room's window."


	2. The Fire

That afternoon, Will walked into his house, followed closely by Jack and Barbossa. Jack looked impressed. "Will, you still work for someone else, and you have your own house." Will smiled, then closed the door. Then the men heard what sounded like an angry person butchering something. Jack and Barbossa did their best to hide behind Will, just in case Elizabeth was really angry at them for some reason.

"Will, did you bring more people to gamble with, again?" Elizabeth yelled. Jack tried not to laugh. "Is he not good?" Jack yelled back, surprising Elizabeth. She walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing. "Jack, Barbossa, what are you two doing here? Oh, it better not be about any more curses or the Black Pearl, or else I'll-"

Then a baby started crying, confusing Jack. "Isn't your son about four by now?" Jack asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Our William is outside playing. Roxxi came by and dropped off a baby boy." Then she lead him to a small room. Jack walked over to the bed and saw a baby boy playing with a black cat. The cat had icy blue eyes, which could only mean one thing.'

"Treasure?" Jack asked. The cat looked up at him and started purring. He then looked at the baby, who was also looking at him with his own icy blue eyes. Jack turned to Elizabeth. "Who is the boy?" Elizabeth walked over to him, holding a bottle. "Roxxi told me his name is Jack."

"Why does everybody like my name so much?" Jack asked. "My name is Jack, the monkey's name is Jack, and now this little kid's name is Jack." Elizabeth handed Jack the bottle. Jack looked at the bottle, then at the boy. "Isn't the baby supposed to get the bottle?" Elizabeth could not believe him. "Jack, I think that's your son." Jack looked at her. "Lizzie, I don't have a son. If I did, I would've known by now." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, and if you had a sister, you would've known before her second birthday?"

"Mother, who's he?" a voice asked. Jack turned around and saw William. "Elizabeth, is that your son?" Jack asked. Elizabeth nodded. Jack looked at the boy. "Kid, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, remember?" The boy shook his head. Jack then pointed at the little Jack. "Last time I saw you, you were about the size of Jackie there."

That night, Jack was talking to Will alone. "William, where did Roxxi go?" Will shrugged. Jack thought for a moment. "Do you at least know which way she went." Will nodded and was about to say which way, when Jack stopped him. "Good, cause you're coming with me. Better go pack your things, and tell Elizabeth to do the same. We need to leave in about two hours."

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxxi was on her ship, the Treasure, patching up a sail, when she heard something on deck. She stepped out of her cabin, and saw Norrington and his men walking around, on her ship. "Get off my ship!" Roxxi ordered, already holding her sword. Norrington looked over to her. "Roxxi, you are under arrest." Roxxi would fight, but she knew she was out numbered, so she gave up.

* * *

The next day, Roxxi was in the brig, as angry as usual, when she finally pulled the ropes off her hands. She then pulled the boot off her right foot. She stopped for a moment when she saw the 'P' branding on her ankle. Then she pulled a knife out of a pocket on the inside of her pocket, then jammed it in between the door and the side of the cell. She pushed the door and forced the door open. She pulled her boot back on, the walked out of the cell, closing the door behind her, smiling the whole time.

She was walking up a set of stairs, when she ran into Norrington. "Bugger!" Roxxi mumbled to herself. Norrington pushed against the wall, to arrest her again. Then her nails started to glow. Then the ship caught on fire, starting from where her hands were and spreading. The whole ship burned, leaving Roxxi and Norrington as the only survivors, both stuck on the same island.

"Great, I'm stuck here with you! How can my night get any better?" Roxxi shouted at him. Then, as if to answer her, a spear flew out of the jungle, nearly hitting her. A woman stepped out, wearing a green cloak. Roxxi glared at her, then smiled. "You know, if you must kill someone, he's the I'd recommend." She said, pointing at Norrington. The other woman shook her head. "Sorry, but I was given orders to kill you." Then she lashed her sword at Roxxi, who pulled her sword out to defend herself just in time. Both women were fighting just as tough as the other. It was like they could read the other's thoughts...

Then Roxxi's sword started to glow, causing the other women to run. Roxxi looked at her sword, smiling. "This is weird, but I think I like it." Then a wave washed over her, soaking her.


	3. Jack's Surprise

A week later, the Black Pearl was just sailing past the Treasure when Jack noticed that she was empty. Then he heard yelling from a nearby island. "James Norrington, if you don't shut up, I swear I'll shoot you!" He heard Roxxi yell. Jack smiled, knowing that Roxxi was safe.

Meanwhile, on the island, Roxxi was storming away from Norrington when Treasure walked up to her. "Treasure?" Roxxi asked. The cat walked up to her, purring. Roxxi picked up her cat. "Treasure! I missed you!" She hugged Treasure.

Jack found Norrington sleeping under a tree. He couldn't resist kicking him in the head. "Good morning, mate! Have you seen Roxxi anywhere?" Jack asked. Norrington rubbed the side of his head. "Yes, she went that way." he said, pointing. "Why did you kick me?" Jack shrugged. "I couldn't resist, mate."

He was walk where Norrington said Roxxi went, and didn't see her. Then something smacked him in the back. He jumped and turned around, seeing Roxxi laughing at him. "Roxxi!" What was that for?" Then Roxxi walked over to him, and grabbed his shirt. "Jack, why did you never visit me back in Tortuga?" Jack sighed. "Don't worry, I already went through this with Jasmine." Roxxi smiled, letting go of his shirt. Jack then looked at her. "So, who is that kid you left in Port Royal?" Roxxi smiled. "That's Jack." She said. Jack shook his head. "No, I mean, is he your son?"

"Yes."Roxxi answered. Jack sighed, dreading the answer to the next question. "Roxxi, who is his father." Roxxi smiled at him. "His father is Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack was surprised by her answer. He was about to say something, but spent so much holding his breath, trying to think of what to say, that he fainted. Roxxi looked at her husband. "He took that well."

Later, Jack woke up in his cabin, and saw Roxxi reading a book. He smiled. "Roxxi, I had the strangest dream. In it, you said that little Jackie was my son." Roxxi rolled her eyes. "Jack, I did say that." Jack then looked around, think about something. "Roxxi, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like you ever came to visit." She said. "And it's not like I can write a letter addressed to a ship everyone tries to avoid." Jack sighed. "So, I'm a father." Roxxi nodded. "Yes, and that is also why I was so mad at you. If you came to visit, you'd know about your son. Why didn't you visit? You said you'd visit at least twice a year!"

"Don't tell me you really thought that idiot would actually visit that often." Barbossa said, walking in. Roxxi saw him and aimed a pistol at his head. "Hector, what are you doing, alive?" she asked, through clenched teeth. Barbossa lowered her pistol. "Miss Smith-"

"Sparrow." Roxxi corrected. "You'd call me Mrs. Sparrow." Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Roxxi, if I knew, I'd tell you, but since I don't know, you wont be knowing either." Then Roxxi screamed. Jack and Barbossa covered their ears. "Roxxi, what is it?" Jack asked when she stopped. Roxxi pointed at the floor. Jack looked and rolled his eyes. Will ran in. "What happened?"

"Don't worry William." Jack said. "I forgot Roxxi's fear of rats." Will looked at Roxxi, who was standing on a chair. Jack took out a pistol, aimed it at the rat, and fired. Will left to explain what happened to the crew. Then the baby started crying. Roxxi jumped off the chair. "Well, I'd better get going." Jack grabbed her arm. "I'm going with you."


	4. Run

In the baby's cabin, Roxxi was holding the baby as Jack helped grab anything that was needed. "Jack, could you get a blanket real quick?" Jack nodded and left, smiling the whole time. Then baby Jack started crying. "Don't worry, Jackie, he'll be right back." Roxxi said, rocking the baby.

"What makes you so sure, Roxxi Sparrow?" a voice asked. Roxxi looked up and saw Davy Jones standing there. Roxxi got up and walked to the wall opposite to him. "Who are you and what are you doing on my husband's ship?" Davy smiled. "I'm here to collect a debt." Roxxi looked confused. "How much does he owe you?"

"His soul, and your's. We made a deal." Davy answered. Roxxi nodded. "Sorry, mate, but I think you've had too much rum for one day." Then Jack walked in. "Roxxi, what's Fish Face doing here?" Davy turned around. "Jack Sparrow, you owe me-"

"I know, I owe you my soul. I got it. How many times are you really planing to repeat that?" Jack asked. Davy shook his head. "If I remember right, our deal was, in exchange for me raising this ship out of it's watery grave, you'd work a hundred years on my ship along with anyone who was waiting for you at the docks. That is, after you spend thirteen years as captain."

"I was the only person waiting for you." Roxxi said, stunned that Jack really made deal like this without ever talking to her about it. "Jack, how could you?" She walked out, taking Jacking with her. Jack followed her, to try and apologize.

* * *

That night, Will found Jack in the rum locker after the whole crew had been looking for him for two hours. "Jack, we've been looking for you!" Will said frustrated at the pirate. "What's going on with you and Roxxi?" Jack stood up. "Run." He said, confusing Will. "Jack, 'run' does not answer my question. Jack shook his head. "I mean to run back on deck." Then Jack started running.

"RUN, DON'T ASK WHY, JUST RUN!!" Jack shouted through the crew's cabin, then again on deck. "WE NEED TO GET TO LAND BEFORE THE DUTCHMAN GETS TO US!!" This really got the crew moving. Mr. Gibbs ran up to him. "Jack, the Dutchman?" Jack nodded. "He was below deck in the baby's cabin earlier. I don't want to find him there, again." Then he looked around. "Where's Roxxi?"

"She's in the baby's cabin." Mr. Gibbs answered. "Along with Elizabeth." Jack nodded, glad to know that Roxxi wasn't alone. Then Treasure hissed at him. "You too, Treasure?" Jack asked. He then bent down and picked up the angry black cat in one hand. "Mr. Gibbs, at the helm." Jack ordered, then he left.

When he got to his son's cabin, he heard Roxxi and Elizabeth talking. "Elizabeth, would you mind if I talked to my wife, alone?" He asked. Elizabeth shrugged. "Jack, have you seen Will anywhere?" Jack nodded. "He's on deck right now." Elizabeth left. Roxxi turned around, away from Jack. He walked over to her, then sat on the bed next to her. "Roxxi, I know it wasn't smart to not tell you, but I didn't know how to tell you."

"That does sound like something hard to explain." Roxxi agreed, turning around. "Since, until today, I didn't even believe in a Davy Jones. So, could you explain everything about Fish Face to me?" Jack nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, on deck, Will was watching the waves, when Elizabeth found him. "Will, what's wrong? You've been like this all day." Will looked at her. "I don't know, Elizabeth. It's just that I miss my father." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around one of his. "Will, it's ok to tell me about things like that. You shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up like that."

"Elizabeth, where's William?" Will asked. Elizabeth looked at him. "I thought he was with you." She said. Will shook his head. "I thought he was with you." Then they heard shouting from the crow's nest. They looked up and found William waving down at them from the crow's nest. "LOOK AT ME!" The boy was shouting. Elizabeth released Will's arm. "Please get your son down."


	5. The Kraken Attacks

The next day, they were sailing towards the Treasure, when something stopped the Pearl. Everybody, except for Roxxi, knew what it was: the kraken. Jack pulled Roxxi, who was on deck with little Jackie, away from the railing. "Roxxi, get into a long boat." he ordered. Roxxi shook her head. "Not without you, Jack!" Jack rolled his eyes, then turned to the crew. "LOAD THE GUNS!" He shouted.

Before the crew had a chance to load the cannons, they saw tentacles sweep across the deck, leaving trails of slime behind. Roxxi handed Jack their son, then ran below deck. "LET'S GET THOSE CANNONS LOADED BEFORE WE BECOME FISH FOOD, SHALL WE?" Roxxi shouted, loading a cannon herself. The crew joined her, loading more cannons.

Jack ran to a long boat and hid his in a boat. Then he grabbed Norrington's jacket and pulled him over. "My son is over here. Protect him or you'll wish you had." Norrington nodded, planning to follow this order. Jack ran over to the stairs. "READY?" He asked. Roxxi nodded. Jack smiled. Then they waited to get a good shot. They watched as it seemed like day turned into night below deck. Jack nodded to himself. "FIRE!"

All the cannons fired in unison, but only scared the kraken. Jack sighed, defeated. Roxxi looked at him. "Orders?" Jack looked at her. "Abandon ship." he ordered. "We've still got the long boats. Let's use them before the kraken destroys them." Then he ran over to Elizabeth. "Lizzie, take your son and your husband and take that long boat." He ordered, pointing to the boat he had placed his son in.

Once the last boat was almost full, Roxxi used her sword to cut the rope. "Jack, let's go." Roxxi said to Jack, who was also still on the deck of the Pearl. He shook his head. "The kraken is after me, not you or the Pearl. Just me. So you should go." Roxxi, being her usual stubborn self, shook her head and ran over to the main mast. Then she started mumbling. Jack rolled his eyes. "Roxxi, right now is not the time to be talking to your self! Just get-"

Then the Pearl vanished, confusing everybody, including the kraken. Davy, who was on the Dutchman, watched the whole thing, but was still confused about what just happened. He turned to Bootstrap, who was also on deck. "Mr. Turner, what do you know about Roxxi that could possibly explain this?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the long boats, Barbossa sat there with Jack the Monkey, smiling. "Don't worry. Roxxi used a spell to get them out of there. She's mystic, along with being a pirate." Will looked at him. "If you know so much about her, how do we find them?" Then Jackie started laughing, holding Jack's compass. Norrington opened the compass, and noticed that it held one heading. It looks like finding them will be pretty easy.

* * *

The next day, Roxxi found herself waking up in Jack's cabin. Jack walked in. "So, your up." He said, feeling her forehead. "You still got a fever, though. Just stay here and I'll get you some water, ok?" Roxxi rolled her eyes. "Jack, I'm not sick. I feel just fine." She got up, and walked out of the cabin. Then she walked back in. "Jack, where are we?"

"We're in Giza, Egypt." Jack said. Roxxi rolled her eyes. "See, if you weren't trying to get me to leave, we would've been in Italy right now, not in the middle of a desert! And why are you still wearing your jacket? Are you bloody mad?" Roxxi then grabbed a pile of jewelry off the table, including Calypso's locket, and threw all of it on the floor. "I also just remembered that you never answered my question about not visiting!" then she started stumping on the jewelry, braking the locket. "I'm going out." Roxxi said, leaving.

That night, after she cooled down, Roxxi walked over to Jack. "Do you want to go on a walk? After all, I don't think anyone would try to steal a ship that's half-buried in the middle of the desert." Jack nodded, making sure to bring enough rum for both of them. They stopped at the Nile to fill up the now empty rum bottles with water, when Roxxi noticed her reflection changing. Then it stood up, as a woman with red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a black dress.

Jack saw this and walked over to Roxxi, who was already standing. "Roxxi, who's she?" Jack asked. Roxxi smiled. "It's my mother." she answered as her mother smiled.


	6. Roxana Smith

Jack looked at his mother-in-law and then back at Roxxi. Her mother looked at Jack. "I'm Roxana Smith, and I'm guessing your Captain Jack Teague Sparrow, right?" she asked, surprising Jack. "Why do mystics always feel that they need to do that?" He asked. Roxana looked at her daughter.

"Roxxi, let me see your nails." Roxxi showed her mother her nails, which were black. Jack looked at his wife. "Roxxi, when did you paint your nails?" he asked, but Roxxi shook her head. "I didn't paint them, they just turned black. Roxana turned to Jack. "Let me guess, she also has a fever, right?" Jack looked at her. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Roxxi, do you still have the necklace I gave you when you were a baby?" Roxana asked. Roxxi nodded, then pulled it out of her shirt. It was a gold sun pendent with a black pearl in the middle hanging on a golden chain. Roxana smiled. "That is the reason for the changes. Since the beginning of my side of the family, the women have been responsible of taking care of five necklaces and we've been looking for two missing ones. Roxxi, that necklace controls fire." Then she pulled a necklace out of her pocket. It was a tiny jar of dirt on a copper chain. "This one has earth powers. Jack, you'll be needing this, seeing that you seem to be the thorn in Davy's side." she handed him the necklace.

"I don't think his heart will fit in here." Jack said, holding the jar in two of his fingers. Roxxi rolled her eyes. "Mom, where do we find the other four necklaces?" Roxxi asked. Roxana looked at her daughter. "Your sisters each have one, and one is at Isla de Muerta. We never found the other one." Roxxi thought for a moment. "Wait, my sisters are alive?" she asked, getting excited. Roxana nodded. Then vanished.

* * *

The next day, Roxxi and Jack were sleeping when they were suddenly soaked in water. They woke up and saw a woman who looked exactly like Roxxi, only with green highlights. The girl smiled. "Are you ok? It's not normal to find a ship like this in Egypt." Roxxi nodded. "It's also not normal to find a British woman in Egypt either." Then she saw the girl's necklace. It was a crescent moon with an emerald. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"My mother gave it to me when I was a baby." The girl answered. Roxxi smiled. "Your Phebe, right?" Roxxi asked. The woman nodded. "Wait, do I know you?" Roxxi nodded. "Phebe, I'm Roxxi." Then both girls screamed and hugged each other. "I haven't seen you in years!" Both girls shouted at the same time, along with other things Jack couldn't make out, assuming it was a language only they knew...

"Roxxi, who is she?" Jack asked, once the screaming stopped. Roxxi turned to him. "Jack, this is my twin sister, Phebe. Phebe, this is my husband, Jack Sparrow." Jack looked at Phebe. "Would you like some rum?' he asked, offering her a bottle. She gave him a disgusted look. "I'd never!" she said. "I am a British woman, not a rum soaked pirate."

"Then what are you doing in Egypt?" Jack ask, honestly confused. She thought for a moment. "I don't think that's any of your business." Phebe answered. "Now, let's get this ship to the Nile."


	7. The Deal

One day, the Treasure was sailing down the Nile, with Barbossa at the helm of the ship, when a glass bottle was thrown at him. He dodged it, then look over at the coast and saw Roxxi, holding another bottle. She glared at him. "Are you trying to captain my ship?" Barbossa shook his head. "Your son is the one who's trying to be captain, not me."

That afternoon, Roxxi walked over to Phebe. "I've got a surprise for you!" Roxxi said. "But it's in the hold of the Treasure, so go get it!" Phebe rolled her eyes, then left. When she got to there, Norrington stood up. "Hello." he said. "I'm Admiral James Norrington." Phebe smiled. "James, I'm Phebe Smith." They hugged each other. "Phebe, where have you been?" Norrington asked. Phebe stood up. "It's a long story, part of it I don't want to talk about."

Meanwhile, Roxxi and Jack were in their son's temporary cabin, when Barbossa walked in. "Glad to be back together?" He asked. Jack nodded, but didn't say anything. Roxxi didn't even answer. Barbossa then walked away, not liking being ignored. Then Jackie smiled and pointed at Barbossa. "Idiot!" Roxxi looked at her husband. "Jack!" Jack was trying not to laugh, but was losing. "Hey, Barbossa! My son said his first word! And it was to you!"

Barbossa came back. "So, what did you say to me?" He asked Jackie. The baby reached his arm up to him. "Idiot!" Barbossa looked at Jack. "Your son is calling me an idiot, why?" Jack shrugged, smiling. Roxxi also shrugged, a little less proud of her son. Then she looked back at the bed. "Jack, where's our son?"

Treasure was trying to sleep, when Jackie came in. He walked over and sat down next to her. He started to pet her. Then he pulled her tail, causing her to shriek. Treasure ran away, leaving Jackie alone. He looked around, and then saw something shiny. He walked over and found a golden cat statue with ruby eyes. He started petting the fake cat, smiling. Then Jack found his son. "Time to go, Jackie!"

He went over to pick up his son, but the boy wouldn't let go of the gold cat statue. Jack tried as hard as he could without hurting him, but little Jackie would not let go of the fake cat's tail. Jack then thought of something, reached his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a small, blue ball that had bells in it. "Jackie, look what I got!" Jack said, shaking the ball. Jackie lost interest in the ball and grabbed the ball.

* * *

The next day, Roxxi and Jack were on deck, when Davy Jones appeared, along with his crew. Jack stood in front of Roxxi. "Do you know that you are once again on my ship, without invitation? Why?" Jack asked. Davy looked angry. "You owe me your bloody soul! But I'm willing to make a deal with you. Give me your wife or your son, you chose."

"I'll go!" Roxxi said, stepping in front of Jack. "I'll go with you, only if you leave Jack and the Pearl alone." Davy smiled. "Roxxi Sparrow, do you fear death." Roxxi gave him a twisted smile. "Do you?" Treasure walked over and tried to bite Davy, but Roxxi picked her up. "And Treasure has to come with me."

That afternoon, Bootstrap walked into the galley and found Treasure, eating a fish. "Treasure, what are you doing here? Where's Roxxi?" He asked. Then he felt a finger tap his shoulder. "Bootstrap, I'm right here." Roxxi said. He turned around. "Roxxi, you're here!" Then he turned around. "Hey, Smithy, look who I found!" A man with black hair and brown eyes came in. He had snakes tattooed on his wrists. He instantly recognized Roxxi. "Is that my little Roxxi?" She looked up at him. "Dad?!"

"Roxxi, why are you here?" he asked his daughter. Then he saw Treasure. "Is that the same cat I gave your mother as a wedding gift?" Roxxi nodded. "I wanted to protect my family and friends." Treasure walked over and started to purr, proud to see her two old friends.

That night, Roxxi was watching the crew play liar's dice, when Davy walked over. "Mrs. Sparrow, would you like to play?" He asked. Roxxi smiled. "Would you?" Everybody stopped their games when they heard their captain get challenged. They knew other people weren't afraid to challenge Davy, with Will as proof, but by a woman!

Once a table was ready, Roxxi sat down across from Davy. "If I win, I want to free Bootstrap, along with my father!" She said. Davy smiled. "And if I win, I want your soul." Roxxi smiled. "Let's play!" Both of them picked up their cups, shook them, and slammed them on the table. A third cup was about to hit the table, but Roxxi knocked it away, knowing who it was. She turned around. "Sorry, Dad, but I've got to do this on my own."

After ten minutes, Davy stormed off, defeated by a woman. Roxxi smiled as Treasure ran up to her, purring. Roxxi then looked at her father. He smiled. "Thank you, Roxxi." He said, rubbing the top of her head. Then he turned to Bootstrap. "Who's on watch tonight?" he whispered, just loud enough for the three of them to hear.

"Ol'Brown's on watch, why?" Bootstrap asked. Slick Snake pointed at the long boats. "We're going to need one." Bootstrap smiled. "Good thing that old sea slug is never able to resist rum." Roxxi then thought of something. "I want Davy's captain's log."


	8. Jack Meets Slick Snake

Both Bootstrap and Slick Snake gave her a 'you're crazy' look. "Roxxi, as your uncle, I'd like to tell you that is a stupid idea." Bootstrap said. Roxxi smiled. "I've got a feeling that everybody Davy works with is cursed, even the kraken. So if we find out how the kraken is cursed..."

"Then you could use a counter-spell and get rid of Davy's ultimate weapon!" Slick Snake said, getting it. "Bootstrap, you go distract Brown. I'll get the book. Roxxi, you-" He looked to where she was standing. "She left."

In Davy's Cabin, Roxxi was sneaking around with Treasure, when she bumped into a desk. Sitting right in plain sight was a journal, the captain's log. She picked it up and slipped back out onto the deck, unnoticed.

The next day, on the Black Pearl, Jack woke up when he heard his son start crying, again. Jack grabbed a bottle and walked over to his bed. He pick up the boy and stuck the bottle into his mouth. Then he heard a sound from the deck, like running. "Now what?" Jack asked himself, placing Jackie back in bed. "Now you stay there. I'll be right back."

When he got there, the whole crew was on deck. There was also an extra long boat being hauled up. He shrugged, then walked over, being the captain of his ship. "Jack!" a voice shouted to him. He turned to the left, and saw Roxxi running to him. "Roxxi, how did you get here?" She gestured to the boat. "The boat, along with some help."

"Who's he?" Slick Snake asked, walking over. Roxxi looked at him, nervously. "This is Captain Jack Sparrow, captain of the Black Pearl, and my husband." She said, then gestured to Slick Snake. "And this is Slick Snack Samuel Smith, my father." She turned back to Jack. "Where's Jackie?"

"He's below deck." Jack said, ignoring his father-in-law's death stare. Slick Snake looked back at Roxxi. "Who's Jackie?" Roxxi smiled. "Your grandson." She turned back to Jack. "Where's Will? I didn't see him over there." Jack shrugged. "I just woke up to give Jackie his bottle. Why do you need him?" Roxxi smiled. "I've got a surprise for him."

"Will Turner, you're needed on deck!" Jack shouted, then he cleared his throat. "Is that good?" Slick Snake shook his head. "If we were on my ship, my whole crew would be here." Jack glared at him. "He's not part of my crew." Both men were glaring at each other when Will walked over. "Roxxi, what's going on?" Roxxi rolled her eyes. "Jack just met my father."

"So, why did he call me?" Will asked, not seeing how Jack's situation had to do with him. "Unless he want's me to throw him into the brig." Roxxi pointed to the crowd. "There's a surprise for you over there!" She turned him around and pushed him forward. "Have fun!"

He walked over, and was about push through the crowd, but they moved out of the way. "William!" Bootstrap shouted, smiling. Will smiled back. "How did you escape?" Bootstrap pointed at Roxxi. "Your cousin is just as crazy as ever!" Treasure walked over, followed by Elizabeth, who was stunned to see her father-in-law. "Bootstrap?" Jack walked over, with an annoyed look on his face. "Great, now there's three Williams!

"Three?" Bootstrap asked, looking at Will and Elizabeth. Then he got it. "William, is this third 'William' your son?" Will nodded, but before he could say anything, Bootstrap saw Barbossa walking over. "Hector Barbossa, it's been so long, hasn't it?" Bootstrap asked, glaring at him. Barbossa smiled. "Yes, it has been. Last time-"

"Last time, you strapped my bootstraps to a cannon and left me to drown!" Bootstrap finished for him. "I'm feeling like repaying that favor." Jack smiled. "Be my guest!" Will took out his sword. "I'd love to help." Roxxi stood there, watching the show, with Slick Snake. "Dad, welcome to the Black Pearl, the only pirate ship in the world where the whole crew wants to kill each other!"


	9. The Trick

The next day, Roxxi was feeding Jackie itsy-bitsy pieces of fish, just to see how he would react to it. She was surprised to see that he liked it. Roxxi smiled. "Looks like my little Jackie's growing up!" she said. Then Slick Snake came in. "Roxxi, why did you have to marry such an idiot?" he yelled, causing Jackie to cry. That's when Slick Snake noticed him. "Roxxi, is that your son?"

Roxxi nodded. "My little boy." She said, smiling. Jackie stopped crying when Jack came in. "Roxxi, how is he?" Jack asked, holding a bottle. Roxxi smiled. "He's doing good on the fish, but I think he still needs his bottle." Jack looked at Slick Snake. "How are you today, Mr. Snake?" His father-in-law rolled his eyes. "I was just fine, until you came in." Then he left.

"I don't think he likes me that much."Jack said. "Is it something I said?" Roxxi shook her head. "Jack, you're just bad at first impressions. That's why people you've only met once usually hate you until you meet them again." While she was talking, Jackie grabbed the bottle out of Jack's hands.

"Captain!" Barbossa shouted, running in. "We're being followed!" Jack sighed. "Got to go!" Then he ran out. Roxxi smiled, then noticed the bottle in Jackie's mouth. She rolled her eyes. "You're just like your father!"

Jack walked out onto the deck, annoyed, when he saw the Dutchmen, ready for battle. "Oh, bugger." Jack then looked at the crew. "FULL SPEED AHEAD! FULL CANVAS! ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Jack screamed. Bootstrap shook his head. "That man screams like a girl." He turned around and found Elizabeth glaring at him...

Roxxi came out and saw the whole crew running around. Then she saw the Dutchman. She walked over to the stern of the Pearl. "DAVY, STOP FOLLOWING US AND GET A LIFE!" Roxxi shouted, causing everybody to stop and stare at her. Even Treasure stopped grooming herself to stare. Davy was too stunned to do anything. Jack the Monkey started laughing, until Jack shot him. Barbossa picked up his monkey. Jack shrugged. "Oh, I forgot you were here, mate!" He said, pretending to care.

"ROXXI, I'VE GOT SOMETHING YOU WANT!" Davy shouted, but Roxxi vanished. He turned around, and was punched in the face by Roxxi. "So, what do you have that you think I would want?" She asked. Davy smiled, then turned to the crew. "Bring her!" Roxxi turned around and saw Roxana being brought up, her hands bound. She turned around, sword drawn, and swiped at Davy. He used his claw to block it.

Jack watched as his wife fought. He ran to the railing of his ship, then turned to his crew. "Mr. Gibbs, you're in charge. Make sure you give Jackie his bottle in 3-2-1."Just like clock work, the baby started crying at one. Then Jack jumped.

Back at the ship, Roxxi fought with Davy, then they both realized that they were equally matched. That made it easy to defend, but hard to defeat. Then the waves started pounding Davy's ship, leaving him distracted as Roxxi stabbed him. Davy looked at her. "You missed." She just smiled. "That was just a warning." Then she jumped off the ship.

Back on the Pearl, Roxxi, Roxana and Jack climbed up. Jack had pulled Roxana over the side of the ship while Davy's crew tried to steady their ship. Roxxi jumped after he signaled for her to. Phebe ran up, smiling. Roxxi smiled. "Thanks for the distraction." She said. "Now, back to the baby!"


	10. The Lake

The next day, Roxana was talking to Roxxi and Phebe when Jack walked over. "Roxxi, we're here." Roxxi smiled. "Mom, Phebe, welcome to Isla de Muerta!" Phebe looked at the island. "It doesn't look like much." she said. Roxxi shook her head. "It's what's inside what makes it famous among pirates. All of the treasure. The silver, the gold, the rubies, the Aztec gold-"

"You mean the cursed Aztec gold?" Phebe asked. Roxxi nodded. "What other Aztec gold is there?" Roxana rolled her eyes. "Roxxi, you are just like your father!" Jack shook his head. "Roxxi likes me. Your husband hates me. That's the only difference I know." Jack then turned to the crew. "Time to go if you're going and stay if you're staying!"

When they got to the main area, Roxxi ran to the chest, or where the chest used to be. Somehow, the chest broke, leaving the Aztec gold scattered on the floor. Roxxi picked up the medallion, then her old bracelet. This time, it stayed black, like it was in the chest. Before, it was gold, then after the curse was lifted, it turned black. She turned around and smiled as everybody in the landing party, including Norrington and Phebe, found things they liked...

A week later, they stopped at an island, just for fun. Jack and Roxxi watched as their son played in the beach sand with William, while Will and Elizabeth were busy. Roxxi smiled. "Don't you wish things could remain like this, forever?" Roxxi asked Jack, looking at the sunset. Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Luv, anyone would if they knew our story." he whispered into her ear, then he turned her head and kissed her.

Meanwhile, inland, Elizabeth was getting dressed after bathing. Will had already gotten dressed, but he decided to clean his boots while here. Elizabeth walked over to him. "It's been a while since we could be together, alone." Will smiled at her. "It has, Elizabeth." She smiled. "Remember that day, on the island, near sunset, after our wedding..."

That night, everybody slept on the beach, except for the kids. Barbossa was walking through the forest, to the lake everybody has been bathing in. When he got there, he took off his boots, then his weapons, and was about to take off his cloths, when he heard a scream. He looked up from his belt, and saw Roxxi standing under the waterfall, naked. She threw a rock at him. "GO AWAY, YOU NASTY, SLIMY, OLD, BILGE RAT!" she yelled at him, covering herself the best she could. Then they heard Jack coming. Barbossa grabbed his stuff and ran away just in time.

When he was far enough, he stopped to put on whatever he had taken off. He could feel his cheeks burning, sure sign that he was blushing. He's liked her since they first met, which was before he even met Jack. Roxxi was, possibly, the only reason he got a job on the Pearl in the first place. Even though she was still mad at him for what he did to her family, he still was in love with her...

"Roxxi, are you alright?" Jack asked, out of breath, once he got to her. Roxxi nodded. "I thought I saw someone, but I guess my mind was playing games on me." she said, knowing that she was lying. She could tell that Barbossa was very uncomfortable in that situation, and decided to do him a favor.

Later that night, Roxxi had just got a rum bottle out of the Pearl's rum locker, when Phebe stopped her. "Roxxi, why didn't you tell Jack about Barbossa?" she asked. Roxxi was surprised that she knew. Phebe smiled, reading her mind. "We're the twins of a mystic, remember?" Roxxi smiled. "I don't know." Phebe grabbed Roxxi's hands. "I found something on the other side of the island. I'll show you it tomorrow!"


	11. Barbossa Gets Kidnapped

The next day, Phebe was leading Roxxi, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington, and Barbossa through the forest. Everybody was sweaty from walking around at about noon. They were just about to turn around, when they got there. It was a huge house, built over water, with it's very own port. In that port was the Flying Dutchman. Phebe smiled. "Now, aren't you glad we didn't turn-" Everybody already left, leaving her behind. Phebe took a deep breath, then ran after them, not wanting to fall behind.

When they got back to the beach, Jack went ahead and told his crew what they saw. Roxxi smiled, knowing that Jack would've told them to start running and leave, forgetting half they're stuff here in the process. She also knew that, if they left as soon as possible, she wouldn't be able to get something out of Davy's house.

Barbossa woke up that afternoon, in the jungle. He sat up, confused about where he was and why he was waking up. Then he remembered walking to the rum locker, then getting hit in the head with a hard object...

"Finally, you're awake!" a voice said. Barbossa sat up and found Roxxi, cleaning her sword. Then she pointed it at him. "On your feet!" She smiled as that man got up onto his feet. "We've got work to do, savvy?"

Later, Barbossa was walking near Davy's house, angry. "I can't believe I've been kidnaped, and by a woman!" He said, then got pushed by Roxxi. "You're just mad cause you have to listen to Jack Sparrow's wife!" He just rolled his eyes. Then was about to say something, when Roxxi covered his mouth. She pointed to a bridge, leading to an open door. "We're going in." He turned to her. "You're going to kill us!" She just gave him a twisted smile...

Roxxi and Barbossa were walking down a hall when they found a large door, the master bedroom. Roxxi turned to Barbossa. "I'm going in, you stay and keep watch, got it?" She whispered. He rolled his eyes. "Why should I help my kidnaper, when I could just leave?" She smiled. "Cause I could tell Jack about what happened last night at the lake!" She answered, then she left, leaving him stunned.

A few minutes later, Barbossa was getting bored, when Roxxi ran out of the room. "TIME TO GO!" She shouted to him, grabbing his jacket sleeve and half dragging him down the hall. He turned around and saw that they were being chased by members of Davy's crew. He knew that he and Roxxi were out numbered and less skilled, and started running himself. Once outside, Roxxi pulled him off the path they used before and into the jungle...

Davy's crew members were running through the jungle, trying to catch the people that broke into their captain's house, when they passed by a 'couple' making out under a tree. The woman was wearing a men's jacket and had his hat on her waist length red hair...

Once they turned to go back to Davy's house, the woman pull away. Roxxi tore the hat and jacket off and threw them at Barbossa, disgusted at the fact that she just kissed him. Barbossa sat down, still holding his jacket, but was already wearing his hat. Roxxi rolled her eyes, and was about to say something when she heard something.

She turned around and saw Jack coming over. "Roxxi, where were you?" He asked, not looking like he saw anything. She smiled. "I went to Davy's house, and got what I wanted. Now all I need is a crab claw." Jack rolled his eyes. "Maybe we visit Davy tomorrow night and take his?"


	12. Phebe's Gift

The next day, the Black Pearl was sailing away from the island. The whole crew was more then happy to be leaving. Jack was especially glad, but was also bothered by something he saw, which reminded him of something Teague said, 'She's too secretive.'...

"Will, I need some advice." Jack said, surprising Will. "You need advice?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, whelp, I need advice!" Will sat down. "What's wrong?" Jack sat down, taking a deep breath. "Roxxi kissed Barbossa, what should I do?" Jack whispered. Will fell out of his chair, shocked. He then got back onto the chair. "Why would she kiss him?" Jack just shrugged, not knowing what to say...

Meanwhile, Roxxi was watching Jackie on deck, who was chasing Treasure. She, however, was zoned out, feeling guilty. She wasn't used to this feeling, even though she knows she's done a lot in her lifetime that she shouldn't have done. Then she saw a hand with light green nails waving in her face...

"Roxxi, are you there?" Phebe asked, waving her hand in her sister's face. Roxxi turned and glared at her sister, wondering how they could be twins. "I'm here, but if you keep doing that, you'll be over there!" She said, pointing over the side of the ship. Phebe took her hand back, not wanting to get her dress wet. "Clam down. You're not relaxing enough!" Phebe said, stressed out at her sister. Roxxi sighed. "What do you want?" Phebe smiled, handing Roxxi a small bag. "I hope your spell works!" she then smiled and ran off, most likely to Norrington. Roxxi rolled her eyes, then looked into the bag, and found crab claws...

That night, Roxxi was walking to her son's cabin, holding a bottle, when she noticed something, she turned around and ran on to the deck, where Jack was telling Bootstrap the heading. "He's gone!" Roxxi said, out of breath. Jack turned around, deciding this was more important. "Where is he?" Roxxi shrugged. Jack turned to the crew, panicking. "STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING! MY SON'S GONE MISSING!"

"JACK, ROXXI, COME HERE!" Will shouted from below deck. The couple ran as fast as they could, just in case their son had been found. To their disappointment, Will wasn't holding their son, but a paper. Jack snatched the paper and read it to himself. He looked at Roxxi, then ran out onto the deck. "CHANGE OF PLANS! BRING HER ABOUT! WE'RE GOING BACK!"

"Jack, what's gotten into you?!" Barbossa asked, stressed out about the past events. Jack turned around, looking like he might cry. "Davy has my son, and wont return him until he has my soul."

Roxxi ran over to Phebe. "How fast can you get us back to that island?" she asked. Phebe thought about for a moment. "In about five hours." Roxxi nodded, then leaned closer to her. "I need you to make me a potion."


	13. Roxxi Goes Crazy

The next morning, Jack woke up, hearing his son crying. The tired pirate got up, grabbed a bottle, walked to his son's cabin, picked up the boy, and stuck the bottle into his mouth. Then realized that his son was back! Jack ran to his cabin, holding Jackie, to show to Roxxi. Then noticed that she wasn't there. He ran to her old cabin, but she wasn't there, either.

Jack walked his son back to his cabin, then ran on to the deck. "Where is she?" Jack asked Will, who just shrugged. Will sighed. "Jack, why don't you just lock her up somewhere?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Cause she can brake out of the brigs as fast as you did the last time, and cause more damage to it!" Then Treasure ran over, and sat down in front of Jack. "Roxxi needs help!" she said, scaring everybody on deck. Jack looked at Will. "A cat just spoke to me, never had that happen before. I'd might as well listen, after all, if you get wiser as you get older and cats have nine lives, she's got to be pretty wise."

Jack was running, following Treasure, when they got to a clearing. Across from them, Davy was standing next to Roxxi, on land. Davy looked straight at Jack. "Jack Sparrow, it's been ten years since I was last on land, but in ten minutes, your debt will be paid!" Roxxi looked at him, with dark blue eyes. Jack reached down to his sword, to rescue his wife, but it was gone.

"Looking for this?" Roxxi asked, holding Jack's sword. She said a spell, and in a flash of light, it was replaced with a scythe, just like the one from his nightmares. Davy vanished, smiling at irony in this whole situation...

Jack took a knife of the sleeve of his shirt, ready to fight. She smiled, then threw a sword to him and took her own out of it's scabbard. "You're a fool if you think you could even touch me with that!" Jack sighed. "Roxxi, what happened Luv? You're usually not this vain!" She swung her sword at him, missing his throat by an inch, even before Jack could raise his sword. Treasure ran over to Roxxi to try to stop her, but got kicked by Roxxi instead. Jack knew that if Roxxi was willing to kick her beloved cat, she could do far worst to him...

"Roxxi, you win." Jack said, throwing his sword. "I made a promise that I'd protect you." She smile. "Then get on your knees!" Jack obediently followed her orders, the he saw her pick up her scythe and walk back over to him. He couldn't help but for his mind to wonder away from the present and into the past...

It was night time on the Black Pearl, as eight-teen year old Captain Jack Sparrow listened to sixteen year old Roxxi tell him that going to Isla De Muerta was a bad idea. Then he told her that he would protect her and then kissed her, in the moonlight...

He was brought back to the present when he didn't feel anything hit him. He looked up, and saw Roxxi on her knees, looking scared. Jack walked over to her. "Roxxi, are you alright?" Jack asked. Roxxi ran her hand through her bangs, trying not to cry. "Why are you so sweet? I almost killed you!" She looked up at him with her icy blue eyes filling with tears. Jack gave her a comforting smile and picked her up. "Because you're my only Luv."


	14. Revenge

That afternoon, Jack and Roxxi stood at the helm of the Black Pearl as they sailed away from the island, leaving the scythe behind. Roxxi did not want 'that thing' near her ever again. She looked up at him, smiling. "Let's get back to Tortuga before our neighbors raid our house!" Jack nodded, smiling at Roxxi's joke. They turned and saw their son on deck with Barbossa, Pintel, and Ragetti.

"Now say 'Barbossa'." Barbossa said, trying to get the boy to say his 'name'. The little boy smiled. "Idiot!" Jackie said. Barbossa gave him an annoyed look. "It's pronounced 'Bar-bos-sa'." He said. Jackie gave him a blank stare. Pintel and Ragetti pushed their former captain away. "Ok, young Mr. Sparrow, say 'Pintel and Ragetti'." Jackie smiled. Then they heard cannon fire. Jackie's smile grew wider. He pointed at the ship behind them. "Cannon go 'ka-boom!'"

"Yes it did sweetie!" Roxxi said, picking her son up. She ran into Jack's cabin, placed her son on the bed, gave him a toy to play with, and ran back on deck. "Jack, what's that ship's name?" she asked. Jack looked at her, looking confused and panicked at the same time. "It's the Endeavour." Roxxi gave him a confused look. "I thought I knew every pirate ship in the Caribbean."

"The Endeavour is an East India Trading Company ship, owned by Beckett." Jack explained. He watched as his wife's face darkened, her hand on the hilt of her sword. He stepped away from her. Roxxi then gave Jack a twisted smile. "Turn this ship around. I have a debt to him that needs to be payed."

When the two ships where next to each other, Roxxi jumped onto the Endeavour, followed by Jack. The couple walked into Beckett's cabin, Jack trying to get Roxxi to clam down. Beckett looked up from his figurines, carious about who just came in. He looked at Roxxi, speechless. "Roxxi! You look exactly the same as-"

"As when you branded me?" Roxxi yelled at him, glaring at him. "Well guess what!" She smiled, then took off the medallion, and held it in her hand. Then she grabbed the chain with her other hand, and released the coin, revealing it glowing red. "Now I can return the favor!"

Jack smiled, liking the idea of revenge. "The wrist or ankle?" he asked. Roxxi shook her head. "I think I know a better place, since it looks like he's the type that sits a desk all day." They both smiled, thinking the same thing, then turned to Beckett, both giving him a twisted smile...

Later, Jack and Roxxi got back on the Black Pearl, both proud of themselves. Jack's crew watched as, instead of getting ready for battle, the Endeavour's crew was getting ready to run away. "What happened?" Elizabeth asked. Roxxi turned to her friend. "I took care of some unfinished business, that's all." Then Roxxi and Jack laughed, thinking about what happened.


	15. Deformed Rat

Back in Tortuga, Roxxi and Jack were hosting a dinner party at their house for surviving their latest adventure, when Phebe ran up to Roxxi. "James proposed to me! I'm going to get married!" She said, excited. "I've dreamed of this day for so long!" Jack looked confused. "Didn't you two just meet?" He asked. Roxxi shook her head. "The Norringtons lived next door to our family in England. Those two used to play together."

"So that's how I recognized you in Port Royal?" Norrington said. She glared at him. "Yes, that's right. I'm still mad at you, just so you know!" She said. He gave her a confused look. "For what?" Roxxi rolled her eyes. "You used to call me crazy for wanting to be a pirate!" She gave him a playful smack in the back, or at least, it wasn't supposed to hurt him...

That night, Roxxi dragged Phebe out to the docks. "Phebe, I'm so sorry that I can't come for your wedding, but I'll give you your present early!" She said. "Now you stand there and be ready. Watch the water!" Roxxi then grabbed a small bottle out of her sash, poured a powder into her hand, and blew it out to the water. The kraken reached it's tentacles out of the water, then started to glow.

Suddenly, a Chihuahua, wearing a green collar, jumped out of the water and into Phebe's arms. "Angel?!" She said, hugging her dog. Roxxi looked at Angel. "I thought Davy said in his log that the kraken was a dog, not a deformed rat." She said, disgusted. "Phebe, why do you have a deformed rat as a pet?" Phebe rolled her eyes. "She's not a rat, she's a Chihuahua!" she said. "I bought her from a breeder of exotic animals back in England years ago!"

"You know that those aren't exotic." Roxxi said, pointing at Angel. "You can find those on the Black Pearl in any size and black, gray, brown, or white! And take as many as you want, cause they're free!" Phebe rolled her eyes. "Angel is an exotic breed of dog, not a bloody rat!" Roxxi raised her hands up. "Calm down, I'm just teasing you!"

Meanwhile, Jack was in his son's room, playing with him, when Slick Snake came in. "I heard that you've always protected Roxxi, is that true?" Slick Snake asked. Jack nodded. "I love your daughter and, even if you hate me, I'll always love her." Slick Snake sighed. "I'm proud that she married a good man." Then he left, and Jack turned back to his son, and stuck a bottle into his mouth before he could start crying.

Else where, Will and Elizabeth sat next to each other in Jack's backyard. "Will, what do you think will become of us when we return to Port Royal?" Elizabeth asked. Will shrugged, then looked at his wife. "I don't know, but I can go through anything with you by my side." Elizabeth smiled, then kissed him...

Somewhere in Japan, a geisha was entertaining men in a tea house with her traditional singing and dancing, when a man walked in. He walked over to the table closest to her, and watched her. When she finished, she ran over to him. "Sao Feng! You came!" She shouted, bowing in front of him. "Megan-chan told me you were dead!" He placed his hands on the shoulders of her kimono. "I'm fine, Jade! My most revered uncle's charts are gone, but I'll get them back."


End file.
